


Moje jasne słońce

by Winnetou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, ciężkie tematy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Na oczach Lokiego gaśnie życie jego ukochanego, a on może tylko przyglądać się bezsilnie.





	Moje jasne słońce

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My bright Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312813) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



\- Tony, miałeś przecież odpoczywać – Loki stanął w drzwiach warsztatu. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą i troską jednocześnie. W głośnikach skrzeczał Steve Tyler, a Tony obracał w dłoniach holograficzny model czegoś, czego Loki nie rozpoznawał.  
\- Czuję się już lepiej – Stark obejrzał się przez ramię, ale nie przerwał tego, co robił. – Nie chcę leżeć, kiedy akurat mam siłę i chęci pracować. Już i tak rzadko kiedy pozwalasz mi siedzieć w warsztacie.  
\- Bo się martwię, słońce – Loki stanął za obrotowym fotelem i przesunął trochę stojak z kroplówką, żeby móc objąć Tony’ego.  
\- Wiem, że się martwisz, ale dzisiaj czuję się naprawdę dobrze. Poza tym wymyśliłem, jak można zwiększyć wytrzymałość stroju Petera bez umniejszania jego elastyczności.  
\- Po raz kolejny przypominam ci, że Peter jest już dorosłym mężczyzną i umie o siebie zadbać.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja wciąż mogę dbać o niego, choćby tylko w taki sposób, skoro na nic więcej nie mogę się przydać.  
\- Tony, przecież cię prosiłem…  
\- Wybacz, już nie będę.  
\- Mogę tu z tobą posiedzieć?  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz. 

***

Loki siedział na łóżku i obejmował opartego o jego pierś Tony’ego. 

\- Boli cię jeszcze?  
\- Tylko trochę – mruknął Tony, ale Loki dobrze wiedział, że to nieprawda, że wciąż bardzo, bardzo go boli. Zacisnął zęby.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Lokes. Serio – Stark uśmiechnął się blado. Zawsze doskonale wyczuwał nastroje Psotnika.  
\- Chciałbym móc zrobić coś więcej – powiedział cicho, przyciskając usta do czerwonej bandany zawiązanej na głowie Tony’ego.  
\- Robisz już wystarczająco wiele. Już sama twoja obecność wystarczy. Kiedy jestem z tobą, kiedy mnie obejmujesz, nic mnie nie boli.  
\- Mimo wszystko powinienem móc…  
\- Loki, teraz ty zaczynasz.  
\- Przepraszam. 

Milczeli. Tony ułożył się wygodniej w objęciach Lokiego, który sięgnął po jego dłoń i przeplótł razem ich palce. Dłoń Tony’ego była szczupła i blada. Obrączka z białego złota przesuwała się luźno po jego palcu.

\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Średnio na jeża – mruknął sennie Tony. – Trochę ciężko mi się oddycha. 

Znów zamilkli. Tony w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed podrapaniem w obojczyk, pod którym miał wszczepiony port naczyniowy. Kroplówka kapała bezgłośnie. 

\- Może mógłbym coś jeszcze zrobić?  
\- Nie sądzę. Już i tak robisz wiele. Wiem, że bez twojej magii, ba, bez samej twojej obecności, to wszystko byłoby nie do zniesienia. Nie martw się i po prostu przy mnie bądź.  
\- Będzie dobrze, prawda?

Loki wiedział, że to nie on powinien o to pytać. To nie on powinien oczekiwać pocieszenia, ale czasami nie umiał się powstrzymać. Nie wiedział, jak Tony’emu wciąż udaje się zachować taką pogodę ducha. 

\- Nie wiem, skarbie. Mam wielką nadzieję, ale naprawdę nie wiem – Tony podniósł dłoń Lokiego do ust i pocałował błyszczącą na palcu obrączkę z białego złota, identyczną z jego własną. – Boję się. Bardzo się boję, ale nie mam zamiaru się poddawać. Ja nigdy się nie poddaję. I będę walczył. Dla ciebie. Żebyś znowu się uśmiechał. Żebyśmy mogli śmiać się razem.  
\- Moje słońce… - wyszeptał Loki zdławionym głosem i mocniej przytulił Tony’ego. Odetchnął głęboko, żeby zapanować nad sobą. On też musiał być silny.  
\- Loki…  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ale jeśli… - Tony zawahał się, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Jeśli jednak nie będzie dobrze, jeśli nie będzie już żadnej nadziei, to czy mógłbyś… Wiem, że nie powinienem cię prosić o coś takiego, ale… Nie chcę być ciężarem. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie chodzili wokół mnie na palcach i szeptali. Nie chcę leżeć i czekać na nieuniknione. I cierpieć też nie chcę. Boję się tego bólu. Loki, czy mógłbyś wtedy…?

Loki, kiedy zrozumiał, o co prosi go Tony, poczuł, że krew tężeje mu w żyłach, a ciało ogarnia chłód. 

\- Nie! – powiedział ostro, może trochę za ostro. – Nie mógłbym. Jak w ogóle możesz mnie prosić o coś takiego?!  
\- Przepraszam. Rozumiem – wyszeptał Tony.  
\- To dobrze. Nigdy więcej mnie o to nie proś.  
\- Nie będę. 

***

\- Masz, ten jest ode mnie – Clint podał Tony’emu sporą, miękką paczkę. Stark obejrzał ją z zaciekawieniem, po czym rozerwał papier. W środku było chyba z piętnaście kolorowych chust i bandan, w tym jedna wściekle różowa i jedna w małe tarcze Kapitana Ameryki. – Żebyś znowu nie narzekał, że bez włosów jest ci łyso.  
\- Dzięki, stary – Tony wyszczerzył do niego zęby. Chustę z tarczami od razu zawiązał na głowie. – I jak wyglądam?  
\- W końcu masz na sobie coś naprawdę stylowego – stwierdził Steve i przepił do niego szklanką soku.  
\- Gdybym wiedziała, to kupiłabym ci krawat do pary – powiedziała Natasha – a tak masz tylko to. Ode mnie i Bruce’a. 

Dostał od nich kilka książkowych nowości. Tony upierał się, żeby w ogóle nie świętować jego urodzin, ale jego przyjaciele byli jeszcze bardziej uparci. Zorganizowali małe przyjęcie, a Loki zagroził, że jeśli Tony sam nie przyjdzie, to go tam zaniesie. 

\- Proponuję wypić zdrowie solenizanta! – zawołał Thor.  
\- Już piliście – przypomniał mu Stark.  
\- To wypijemy jeszcze raz – Thor się nie przejął, podobnie zresztą jak inni.  
\- Może dla odmiany wypijemy zdrowie kogoś innego? – zaproponował solenizant.  
\- Dziś będziemy pić tylko twoje zdrowie – oświadczył Clint. – A teraz bierz się za rozpakowywanie pozostałych prezentów. Jestem ciekaw, co przysłał ci T’Challa. 

***

\- Mamy wyniki pańskich badań, panie Stark.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Będę szczery – są złe. To jeszcze o niczym nie przesądza, ale rokowania nie są dobre. Oczywiście wdrożymy wszystkie dostępne metody leczenia, jednakowoż…  
\- Proszę mówić wprost.  
\- Ma pan przerzuty do wątroby i kości.

***

Loki siedział na dachu i patrzył w szybko ciemniejące niebo. Kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki nie obejrzał się – nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Miał nadzieję, że ten ktoś to zrozumie i odejdzie. Kroki jednak zbliżały się i po chwili obok niego usiadł Thor. Bez słowa podał mu butelkę. Loki bez słowa ją przyjął i pociągnął potężny łyk. Płyn zapiekł go w gardle. Oddał butelkę bratu, a ten również wypił. Siedzieli w milczeniu. 

Butelka krążyła między nimi i napięcie opuszczało go z każdym łykiem. Loki w końcu pogodził się z obecnością Thora. W ich milczeniu nie było skrępowania czy niezręczności, tylko porozumienie dusz. Loki wiedział, że spośród wszystkich to właśnie Thor rozumie go najlepiej. 

\- Jak się czuje Tony? – to blondyn pierwszy przerwał ciszę.  
\- Źle – odarł Loki matowym głosem. – Ani leki, ani moja magia nie działają. Nie zdołały nawet skutecznie uśmierzyć bólu. Wprowadziłem go w trans, żeby dać mu choć trochę wytchnienia. 

Thor pokiwał głową.

\- Loki, wiesz, że to i tak nie mogłoby trwać wiecznie?  
\- Wiem – brunet potarł czoło i odgarnął za ucho kosmyk włosów. – Wiem, ale zawsze myślałem, że będziemy mieli więcej czasu.  
\- Choćby nie wiem, jak długi on był, to zawsze jest za mało.  
\- Thor, jak sobie poradziłeś, kiedy ty i Jane… kiedy, no wiesz, rozstaliście się?  
\- To nie to samo.  
\- Wiem, ale to wystarczająco blisko.  
\- Cóż, nie bardzo sobie radziłem – Gromowładny uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – To nie był przyjemny okres.  
\- Nie próbowałeś jej odzyskać?  
\- Nie. Pozwoliłem jej odejść.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo ze mną nie byłaby szczęśliwa.  
\- Myślisz, że teraz jest?  
\- Cóż, ma męża i trójkę dzieci, więc myślę, że jest.

Loki spojrzał na brata szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ty wciąż…?  
\- Tak. Ale ona o tym nie wie. Tak jest lepiej.  
\- Niby z której strony?  
\- Ze mną nie byłaby szczęśliwa – powtórzył Thor patrząc na ostatnie gasnące łuny zachodu. – Zbyt wiele nas różniło. Nie mogłem dać jej tego, czego oczekiwała. Widziałem, że się ze mną męczy, więc uwolniłem ją. Pozwoliłem odejść.  
\- A twoje uczucia? Nie liczyły się?  
\- Ja chciałem tylko, żeby była szczęśliwa. Żeby znalazła miłość i rodzinę.  
\- Kochałeś ją. Wciąż ją kochasz.  
\- I właśnie dlatego pozwoliłem jej odejść. Jeśli kogoś naprawdę kochamy, powinniśmy móc pozwolić mu odejść. Jeśli odwzajemnia nasze uczucia, to wróci. Jeśli nie, to cóż… Miłość potrafi być bardzo egoistyczna. Zatrzymywanie kogoś na siłę tylko dlatego, że sami nie wyobrażamy sobie bez niego życia, do niczego nie prowadzi.  
\- To przecież dobrowolne skazywanie się na cierpienie.  
\- Ale w ten sposób cierpi tylko jedno, nie oboje. Kocham ją i nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie cierpiała. Zależy mi na jej szczęściu, a jeśli oznacza to, że ma je znaleźć u boku kogoś innego, to pozostaje mi tylko pogodzić się z tym.  
\- Miałeś rację, to nie to samo – Loki podniósł butelkę do ust, ale okazała się pusta.  
\- Nie. Ale ty przynajmniej do końca możesz trzymać go za rękę powtarzając mu, jak bardzo go kochasz.

***

W sypialni paliła się tylko lampka nocna. Jej słaby blask nie rozjaśniał najdalszych katów pomieszczenia, więc łóżko wyglądało jak zawieszone pośród ciemności w wielkiej, złotej kuli. 

Loki przytulał Tony’ego, który obejmował go mocno. Co jakiś czas czuł, jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się, kiedy w milczeniu walczył z mdlącym bólem. Jego samego mdliło z powodu własnej bezsilności. 

\- Jestem przy tobie. Kocham cię. Już wszystko dobrze. Już dobrze, moje słońce. Kocham cię bardzo mocno. 

Mógł tylko szeptać mu jakieś błahe słówka i wierzyć, że rozumie, jak jest mu przykro, jak strasznie czuje się ze świadomością, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Gdyby mógł, bez wahania przejąłby od niego ten ból. Gdyby mógł. 

\- Loki, boli…  
\- Wiem, skarbie. Wiem – Loki przytulił go mocniej czując, jak jego własne serce przeszywa okropny ból. Tony nigdy się nie skarżył. Nie chciał być ciężarem. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo cierpi, żeby go nie martwić. Aż do teraz. Jego głos był cichy, pełen żałości i błagania o ulgę. Ale Loki nie umiał mu pomóc. 

Leżeli tak w ciszy, w której tym lepiej słyszalny był krótki i płytki oddech Tony’ego. Nie odzywali się, bo Stark nie miał na to sił, a Loki miał gardło ściśnięte żalem. Czuł, jak chude ciało w jego ramionach drży. Nie wiedział, czy to z bólu, czy to już może stłumiony szloch. 

\- Tony, będzie dobrze – powiedział, chociaż sam w to nie wierzył.  
\- Wiem. 

Lokiemu coraz trudniej było zachować opanowanie. Czuł, że łzy szczypią, napływając mu do ocz. Podjął decyzję, chociaż był pewien, że będzie jej żałował. 

\- Wiesz, dużo myślałem ostatnio – zaczął cicho – o tym, o co mnie prosiłeś.

Tony milczał.

\- Zrobię to, ale tylko, jeśli nie będzie już innego sposobu. Tylko w ostateczności. Do tego czasu będę próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób… Ale musisz mi obiecać, że się nie poddasz. Że będziesz walczył.  
\- Wytrzymam. Nie poddam się. Dla ciebie. Dziękuję, Loki. I przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, głuptasie. Spróbuj zasnąć.  
\- Dobrze. Loki?  
\- Tak?  
\- Opowiedz mi coś.  
\- Co mam ci opowiedzieć?  
\- Cokolwiek, byle przyjemnego.

Loki przez chwile zbierał myśli.

\- Moja matka miała w Asgardzie piękne ogrody…

***

W pokoju panowała grobowa cisza, zakłócana tylko przez cichy szloch Pepper i, od czasu do czasu, czyjeś głośniejsze pociągnięcie nosem.

\- Zgadzacie się z moją decyzją? – zapytał cicho siedzący na łóżku Tony. Był bardzo blady, oczy miał zapadnięte, a cerę suchą i ziemistą. Loki siedział tuż obok niego, trzymając go za rękę. Był to nie tylko gest wsparcia, bo dzięki temu jego magia działała skuteczniej, podtrzymując Tony’ego i dając mu siły na przeprowadzenie tej rozmowy.  
\- Nie – powiedział twardo Steve. – Nie zgadzam się. Ale to twoja decyzja i nie będę próbować ci tego wyperswadować.  
\- Nic nie można zrobić? – zapytał Bruce i rozejrzał się bezradnie po pozostałych.  
\- Nie, Brucie – wychrypiał Tony. – Uwierz mi, że też chciałbym, żeby było inaczej.  
\- Nie tak to powinno wyglądać – Natasha patrzyła gdzieś za okno. – To nie w twoim stylu, Tony, żeby umierać w łóżku.  
\- Wiesz, nigdy nie łudziłem się, że umrę w podeszłym wieku, otoczony wianuszkiem dzieci i wnuków. Choć fakt, spodziewałbym się raczej jakiejś spektakularnej eksplozji albo czegoś w tym guście – nawet w tym stanie Tony wciąż był Tonym.  
\- Zamiast tego masz nas – zauważył Clint.  
\- I to wystarczy. Wybaczcie, że na sam koniec pozwolę sobie być ckliwy i wylewny, ale chcę wam powiedzieć, jak wiele dla mnie znaczycie. Jesteście moją rodziną. Dziękuję, że zaakceptowaliście takiego cholernego bufona jak ja. Dziękuję wam za… Za wszystko.  
\- Zawsze wyrywałeś się przed szereg – mruknął Steve. – Chociaż w tym wypadku mógłbyś sobie darować.  
\- Wybacz, Cap. Chociaż pięćdziesiąt cztery lata to nie taki zły wynik, biorąc pod uwagę mój styl życia. 

Siedzieli tak razem, czasem milcząc, czasem rzucając jakiś komentarz w powietrze. Nikt nie chciał być tym, kto pierwszy uzna, że czas pożegnać się ostatecznie. Pozostawili tę decyzję Tony’emu.

\- Pepper, chodź tutaj – powiedział w końcu Tony, wyciągając do niej rękę. Kobieta podeszła, pośpiesznie ocierając łzy, ale nic to nie dało, bo zaraz kolejne zajmowały ich miejsce.  
\- No już, nie płacz. Nie warto – powiedział przytulając ją i głaszcząc po włosach, ale ona gwałtownie pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie mów tak. Wiesz, że to nieprawda.  
\- Ciiii… Już dobrze. Musisz być dzielna. Już nie będę ci przeszkadzał w kierowaniu firmą. Trzymaj się, Pepper. Życzę ci wszystkiego dobrego. Żegnaj. 

Pepper przełknęła szloch i przytuliła się do niego mocno.

\- Nie zostawiaj nas, Tony – poprosiła patrząc na niego zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami.  
\- Wiecie, że to tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego – Tony zwrócił się do wszystkich zebranych w pokoju przyjaciół. – Nie chcę leżeć i biernie czekać. Moje ciało jest wrakiem. Jest więzieniem, które tylko sprawia mi ból. To i tak byłaby kwestia najwyżej kilku tygodni, ale ja już nie dam rady. Chcę odejść. Chcę się z wami pożegnać tak, jak trzeba i upewnić się, że zrozumiecie. I że mi pozwolicie.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Jak mogliby odpowiedzieć na coś takiego?

\- Żegnaj, Pepper – powiedział Tony i krótko pocałował ją w usta. Pepper objęła jego głowę, delikatnie oddając pocałunek. Kiedy się odsunęła spojrzała niepewnie na Lokiego, ale ten odpowiedział jej uśmiechem pokazując, że rozumie.

Podchodzili pojedynczo. Pożegnali się, czasem krótko, czasem bardziej wylewnie. Nikt już nie próbował przekonywać Tony’ego. Pozwolili mu odejść. 

Kiedy opuścili pokój Loki na chwilę wyszedł za nimi.

\- Jak… - Steve zająknął się. – Jak to będzie wyglądało?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Loki. – Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Ale zrobisz to? – Nat stała pod ścianą, obejmując się ramionami.  
\- Zrobię. Muszę. Każda chwila przynosi mu tylko ból. To już nie jest życie, tylko trwanie.  
\- Loki… - Thor zbliżył się do brata, ale zawahał się. Bruce pierwszy zrozumiał, chrząknął, objął Nat i powoli odeszli korytarzem. Reszta ruszyła za nimi. – Co zrobisz potem?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Loki. Czuł, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć, więc zacisnął je w pięści. 

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

\- Ne czekaj na mnie – powiedział w końcu Loki.  
\- Będę czekał – zaprotestował Thor. – Zawsze będę czekał na kolejne spotkanie. Nie musisz się spieszyć. Bądź dzielny, bracie.

Objęli się krótko, mocno, po czym Thor podążył za resztą przyjaciół, a Loki wrócił do sypialni. Podszedł do Tony’ego i wziął go na ręce. Wychudzone ciało było lekkie jak piórko.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał jeszcze pozornie spokojnym głosem.  
\- Tak. Zabierz mnie w jakieś ładne miejsce.

***

Siedzieli na szczycie niewielkiego wzgórza, którego stok łagodnie opadał ku oceanowi, który zdawał się płonąć w czerwonozłotych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Tony półleżał w objęciach Lokiego, podparty jego ramieniem, i patrzył na opadającą coraz niżej czerwoną kulę. Loki nie patrzył na zachód. Patrzył na swoje własne gasnące słońce.

\- Tony, ja nie mogę… Nie dam rady… Nie proś mnie o to…  
\- Nie będę, przecież obiecałem. Niech to będzie twoja decyzja. Wiem, że jest ci dużo ciężej niż mnie. Tym, którzy zostają, zawsze jest ciężej. Jeżeli chcesz, to możemy wrócić…

Loki nie odpowiedział. Powrót oznaczałby, że Tony zostałby z nim jeszcze trochę, ale ten czas byłby kradziony. I pełen bólu dla nich obu. 

\- Loki, skarbie, ja też wolałbym zostać z tobą. Chciałbym się przy tobie zestarzeć, ale wiesz przecież, że w końcu i tak musiałbym odejść. To się stało zbyt szybko, zbyt wcześnie. Ale ja nie chcę tego przedłużać. Moje życie jest już tylko trwaniem. Nie mogę pracować, nie mogę jeść samodzielnie. Każde poruszenie grozi złamaniem kości. Wszystko mnie boli. To, co musisz zrobić, to nie jest nic złego. Ja tego chcę. Chcę odejść w spokoju, zasnąć w twoich ramionach. Pomóż mi, Loki. 

Loki zacisnął powieki, ale nie zdołał już dłużej powstrzymywać łez. Pociekły mu po policzkach strumieniem. 

\- Tony, myślisz, że ja… Że mógłbym odejść razem z tobą, w to samo miejsce? Wierzysz w takie rzeczy?  
\- Nigdy nie byłem zbyt wierzący – przyznał Stark. – Nie wiem, co będzie potem i czy w ogóle jakieś „potem” nastąpi. Nie mogę ci niczego zabronić, nie po tym, o co cię poprosiłem, ale wolałbym, żebyś żył dalej i spróbował być szczęśliwy.  
\- Już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy. Ty jesteś moim szczęściem, moją radością. Jesteś moim wszystkim!  
\- Przepraszam, skarbie.  
\- Nie przepraszaj.  
\- Loki, popatrz na mnie.

Loki spojrzał w oczy Tony’ego. Jego ciało było wychudzone, wyniszczone chorobą i tylko oczy błyszczały mu tak samo, jak dawniej. 

\- To już nie potrwa długo. Chcę zdecydować, kiedy to ma się zakończyć – to będzie taki mój mały triumf. Pozwól mi odejść z godnością. 

Loki jęknął głośno i żałośnie. Pamiętał swoją obietnicę, ale wciąż nie mógł zdobyć się na jej spełnienie. 

\- Nie bój się. Ja się już nie boję. Wszystko jest w porządku. Dziękuję ci za twoją miłość, za to, że zawsze byłeś przy mnie. Te lata spędzone razem były najlepszym, co przytrafiło mi się w życiu. Kocham cię.  
\- Też cię kocham, moje słońce. Przysięgałem ci, że będę cię kochać zawsze i nic tego nie zmieni. Kocham cię, Tony. Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham!  
\- Pocałuj mnie, Loki. Teraz. Na do widzenia.

Łzy wciąż płynęły po twarzy Lokiego, kiedy pochylił się, by złączyć ich usta. Czuł jak suche i popękane wargi Tony’ego uśmiechają się, jak dłonią odnajduje jego dłoń i ściska ją mocno. Sięgnął swoim umysłem i objął nim jaźń Tony’ego, całe jego jestestwo. Odciął go od bólu i choroby, a wtedy ciało Starka po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy odprężyło się zupełnie. Wzmocnił pocałunek, a łzy coraz gęściej kapały mu z oczu na policzki Tony’ego. Nienawidząc się za to, co robi, delikatnie ukołysał jego umysł i przejął nad nim kontrolę. Powoli i delikatnie gasił błyszczące jak gwiazdy neurony i blokował przepływ sygnałów. Wiedział, że w nim samym też coś gaśnie i umiera. Czuł, jak oddech Tony’ego spłyca się, jak coraz słabiej bije mu serce. Liczył te uderzenia do samego końca. Kiedy wybrzmiało ostatnie jego ciałem wstrząsnął głośny szloch.  


Ostatnie promienie słońca zgasły za horyzontem.

***

Koniec maja powitał mieszkańców Nowego Jorku piękną, słoneczną pogodą. Nic więc dziwnego, że na skwerze przed dawną Avengers Tower zebrały się tłumy.

\- Dobrze, że udało im się skończyć na czas – mruknął Steve osłaniając ręką oczy od słońca.  
\- Nie dziwiłbyś się, gdybyś słyszał, co obiecywała im Pepper, gdyby nie zdążyli – powiedziała Nat również podnosząc dłoń do oczu.  
\- A co im obiecała? – zaciekawił się Clint.  
\- Że pourywa im ręce przy samych dupach. Tak na dobry początek.

Reszta parsknęła śmiechem. Choć Avengers, jako organizacja, przestała sprowadzać się tylko do nich, to wciąż czuli ze sobą silną więź. I dlatego przyszli dzisiaj na ten placyk. Bo dziś, w dzień urodzin Tony’ego Starka, został odsłonięty pomnik na jego cześć. Były to pierwsze urodziny bez niego.

\- Wiecie co, myślę, że spodobałby mu się ten pomnik – powiedział Bruce.  
\- Oczywiście, że by mu się spodobał – Nat śmiesznie sapnęła przez nos. – Zawsze się dziwiłam, że sam sobie żadnego nie wystawił.  
\- A ja niemal słyszę, jak narzeka, że jest za mały – mruknął Clint patrząc na zegarek.  
\- Loki się nie pojawi? – Nat zwróciła się do Thora.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się – westchnął Gromowładny. – Nie zdziwię się, jeśli już nigdy nie zawita do Midgardu.

Nat chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Clint jej nie pozwolił. 

\- Już dwunasta!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku pomnika. Była to wysoka na sześć metrów statua z brązu, przedstawiająca Tony’ego Starka jako Iron Mana. Jedną rękę wyciągał przed siebie w dobrze znanym geście, głowę miał odsłoniętą. Twórca pomnika doskonale oddał jego zawadiacki uśmiech. Na cokole wyryty był napis:

TONY STARK

MŚCICIEL  


OBROŃCA  


BOHATER

Tym, co wyróżniało pomnik, był umieszczony w nim pryzmat. Szklany przedmiot błyszczał w słońcu, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby to prawdziwy reaktor świecił w piersi statuy. Ale nie to było najważniejsze. W ten jeden dzień w roku, dokładnie w samo południe, promienie słoneczne padały na niego pod właściwym kątem.

Nat westchnęła, Steve też. Reszta zachowała milczenie. Wokół nich ludzie wiwatowali i bili brawo.

Z reaktora bił blask, a promień słońca, rozszczepiony na siedem, wymalował na białych płytach placyku tęczową wstęgę.


End file.
